Celui que j'attends
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Pour pouvoir continuer, il faut accepter de laisser le passé derrière soi, même si c'est douloureux. n'est-ce pas Kotetsu ? OS


**Disclameur : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à Keiichi Sato **

**Paring : Kotetsu centric **

**Rating : K / K+**

**Blabla de l'auteure : **

**J'ai découvert il y a peu ce magnifique manga grâce à ma petite choute Hasegawa et quand j'ai vu le peu de fic en français, j'ai décidé d'y apporté ma pierre ^^**

**Je ne suis pas satisfaite de cet écris, le trouvant pas assez… ou trop… enfin bref, j'aurais pu faire mieux, j'aurais voulu surtout mais Dame l'inspiration me boude, me torture… Alors je vous le livre tel quel et j'espère quand même plaire, un peu.**

* * *

Un petit village tranquille à l'écart de la ville. Un petit cimetière calme où se trouvait assit une silhouette au style vintage. Et sous le soleil obscène d'une après-midi d'été flamboyante, Kotetsu baissa la visière de son béret sur ses yeux miels. Il aurait aimé qu'il pleuve. À torrent. Une tempête. Un ouragan même. Pour pouvoir cacher ses larmes au milieu de celles du ciel. Mais l'immensité bleue restait vierge de tout nuage. Pure. Sans fin.

Son dos se vouta un peu plus et sa main droite vint caresser avec douleur l'anneau qui ornait son annuaire gauche.

_« Tomoe…. »_

Sa voix est basse, presque un murmure, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était un secret qui ne pouvait qu'être susurré à l'esprit de celle qui avait été le centre de son existence.

_« Tomoe… »_

Un prénom répété comme une litanie. Un sutra qui lui donnera courage, le courage qu'il n'avait plus depuis qu'il avait quitté les Héros, depuis que son pouvoir se déliterait à vitesse grand V.

_« Tomoe… Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard, tu sais…_

_Je t'aime autant que le jour de notre mariage._

_Tu me manques… horriblement._

_Tu me manques aussi fort aujourd'hui qu'au premier jour de ta mort._

_Mais Tomoe…. »_

Sa voix se brisa. Un sanglot douloureux lui pris la gorge dans un étau. Son absence était un manque qui prenait racine profondément dans son cœur. Il caressa l'anneau d'or à son doigt, pensant à son double qui reposait sous la dalle devant laquelle il était assit. De son pouce, il étala sur le métal une goutte salée qui venait de la souiller.

_« Tomoe…._

_Le cœur d'un homme peut-il aimer plusieurs fois ?_

_Ai-je le droit de l'aimer autant que je t'aime ?_

_Ai-je le droit d'être à nouveau… »_

Ce mot est si dur à prononcer. Comme une honte, un renoncement, il ne savait pas trop mais il faisait mal. Mal à rester coincé en lui, mal quand il tentait de sortir. Alors il pris une grande inspiration en même temps que son courage.

_« Tomoe…._

_Ai-je le droit d'être à nouveau…. Heureux ?_

_Il me manque Tomoe… Moins que toi, plus que toi, autant que toi…_

_Je l'aime Tomoe… Moins que toi, plus que toi, autant que toi…_

_Alors, Tomoe…_

_Ai-je le droit de vivre un autre amour avec lui ? »_

Son pouce n'arrivait plus à effacer les larmes qui mouillaient sa main et sa bague. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Le mal du manque. Ce vide, sans fond et sans fin, qui aspirait son cœur, qui noyait son âme. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. Tout le temps, à toutes heures, tous les jours. Ce lapin blond qui se démenait de son coté pour donner un nouveau sens à sa vie, qui cherchait un but après avoir été manipulé pendant si longtemps.

Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il passait ces jours à regarder HeroTV, espérant le voir en sachant très bien que ça n'arrivera pas. Alors il tourne et vire, comme le tigre en cage à qui on a coupé les griffes qu'il était devenu.

_« Tomoe…_

_Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse, je ne pourrais plus être un Héro… Mes pouvoirs, ils s'en vont._

_Tu m'en veux, Tomoe ? »_

Sa main quitta l'autre pour se poser sur son visage, cachant ses yeux humides du soleil trop cru de cet après-midi. Presque un an qu'il avait quitté les Héro. Presque un an sans voir son partenaire. Presque un an en survivant plus qu'il ne vivait. Le manque était trop grand.

_« Tomoe…_

_Tu m'en voudrais si j'allais le rejoindre ?_

_Pense-tu que Kaede m'en voudrais de la laisser seule encore une fois ?_

_Tomoe…_

_Je t'aime tant mais lui aussi. Et lui est vivant._

_Tomoe…_

_Ai-je le droit d'aller vers lui ? Ce chemin… puis-je le prendre ? »_

Trop de larmes dans sa voix. Trop de larmes dans ses yeux. Trop de larmes dans son âme. Trop de douleur aussi. Puis une voix, une note inquiète dans le timbre aigrelet, qui le fit se redresser en vitesse et essuyer ses joues d'un revers de manche rapide.

_« Papa ?_

_- Kaede ?! Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?_

_- Je viens voir Maman, comme toi. »_

Il se gratta la joue, signe évident de sa gêne, puis il regarda, attendri sa fille arroser la tombe de sa mère avant de frapper trois fois dans ses mains et de fermer les yeux pour faire une courte prière. Le brun resta debout juste derrière sa fille, un sentiment de paix diffus qui commençait à l'envahir. Sa fille, son étoile du Nord, sa raison de continuer à vivre malgré toute sa vie qui partait de travers.

Ils restèrent là, tous les deux, en silence pendant un long moment avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne la parole.

_« Tu sais papa, tu n'a pas besoin de demander la permission de Maman. Ni la mienne. Si tu en aime une autre tu devrais aller lui dire. **(*)**_

_- Kaede…_

_- Je la connais ?_

_- Ah… Heu…_

_- C'est Blue Rose ? »_

Kotetsu grimaça à cette idée et devant le regard rempli d'étoile de sa fille.

_« Mais ça va pas ?! Elle est bien trop jeune pour moi et je suis bien trop vieux pour elle… »_

Kaede fit la moue, elle aimait beaucoup Katrina et elle était persuadée que la jeune héroïne avait des sentiments pour son père. Sentiments qui n'étaient visiblement pas réciproques.

_« C'est une Héroïne ?_

_- C'était… »_

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers le visage de son père juste à temps pour y voir s'afficher l'expression de celui qui vient de comprendre un truc important qui lui échappait jusque là.

_« On ne cesse jamais d'être un Héro. »_

Les mots avaient été doucement murmurés mais ils dégageaient à eux seuls force et assurance. Le brun posa une main sur la pierre froide de la tombe, un léger sourire aux lèvres et un air enfin apaisé sur la figure.

_« Merci Tomoe… »_

Puis il s'accroupit en face de sa fille, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_« Dis-moi Kaede, tu m'en voudrais si j'y retournais ?_

_- Tu plaisantes ?! Dépêches-toi plutôt, t'es pas cool du tout depuis que tu reste collé devant la télé. »_

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de la serrer brièvement dans ses bras, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il lui faisait des câlins, se jugeant trop vieille déjà pour ces marques d'affections paternelles embarrassantes puis il se releva, l'esprit déjà repartit là-bas, vers lui.

_« Hey, Papa !_

_- Oui, ma chérie ?_

_- Tu me dis qui c'est ? »_

L'air gêné était réapparu sur la face du héro vétéran qui se gratta la joue, mal à l'aise. Comment avouer à sa fille de dix ans qu'il était amoureux de son idole ? C'était trop pour lui pour le moment.

_« Je te le dirais si je ne me fais pas jeter. »_

Et il tourna les talons, se dépêchant d'aller faire sa valise. Stern Bild City l'attendait. Son costume de Wilder Tiger l'attendait. Et lui attendrait le retour de son lapin.

*.*.*

Dans le cimetière, Kaede finit de rendre visite à sa mère et s'apprêtait à partir, le sceau à présent vide à la main. Levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu qui s'étendait à l'infini au-dessus de sa tête, elle réfléchissait à qui pouvait bien être la fille dont son père était éprit.

Une personne qui faisait partie des Héros mais plus maintenant.

Une personne qui n'était pas Blue Rose.

Elle élimina d'office DragonKid, bien trop jeune et Fire Emblem parce… parce que c'était Fire Emblem. Et puis, ils faisaient encore partis des Héros…

Le seul qui avait arrêté d'être un Héros c'était…

Le sceau échappa des mains de la jeune fille qui se portèrent à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

« Barnaby-Kun ?! Impossible ! »

* * *

**(*) En japonais, le troisième pronom du personnel n'est pas sexué comme chez nous, donc pas de _'il'_ ni de _'elle'._ C'est pour ça que Kotetsu peut dire _'il'_ et Kaede _'elle'_ sans que ça ne choque ni l'un ni l'autre. on dit que le français est une langue difficile, on comprend pourquoi ^^.**


End file.
